Dungeons
Dungeons are long, difficult areas that need to be unlocked by exploring and discovering the entrances out in the world of Monumenta. There are currently 14 dungeons in the game, 10 of them being in the first region, the King's Valley, whereas the other 4 can be found in the Celsian Isles, the second region. Dungeon Lobbies Each dungeon is accessed from its own Dungeon Lobby. Each lobby takes the same form, with variants for each dungeon (temple feel for Halls Of Wind And Blood, leafy area for Forsworn Sanctum, and so on). Dungeon lobbies are accessed using teleporters located at the end of certain point of interests. Dungeon lobbies can also be accessed using capital teleporters. Those teleporters are unlocked by accessing the lobby once using the teleporter in the PoI, completion of the associated dungeon quest, and if you have 6 prestige in Region 1, or 15 prestige in Region 2. Inside lobbies are: * One ender chest * One Shulker Stations * Three dungeon key sellers * One information NPC * Three Gate Guardians Dungeon Reward Rooms Each dungeon possesses a reward room. Those rooms are accessed at the end of a dungeon, and by using a determined trigger, which in most cases are pressure plates. The end "trigger" will usually be marked with a message saying to activate the trigger. When first entering a reward room of a Skill Point Dungeon, or a Wool Dungeon, the player gets rewarded with a skill point or a Specialization Point Each Reward Room possesses some reward chests, with usually a guaranteed dungeon rare. In the case of Wool Dungeons, a fleecy box, typical of CTMs, is present and contains the wool required for the monument. Dungeon Types Wool Dungeons Wool dungeons are the biggest and most dangerous areas in the world of Monumenta. Upon completing a wool dungeon, you obtain a specific wool block as well as a bunch of powerful loot. After beating all wool dungeons of a region, you gain access to the next region. The first region, King's Valley, contains 5 wool dungeons in total, while the second region, The Celsian Isles, currently contains 5. Whenever you complete a wool dungeon for the first time, you also gain a Skill Point, or, from certain wool dungeons, a Specialization Point with which you can unlock class-specific abilities in the academy. Skill Point Dungeon Skill Point Dungeons are similar to Wool Dungeons. But while they give skill point upon completion, no wool is given. meaning it is not required to progress in the story, but highly recommended to do. Only one dungeon falls yet in this category, The Old Labs. Bonus Dungeons Bonus dungeons are a type of dungeon mainly meant for the gathering of loot but does not give a skill point. They often contain loot with high tiers and an exclusive set of rares. There is only one bonus dungeon as of now, that being the bonus dungeon of the first region, The Black Willows. Raid Dungeons Raid dungeons are more challenging than regular, but similar, bonus dungeons. These dungeons do not reward a skill point, but contain high-tier loot chests and dangerous enemies. Also, more players can join together in a party. So far, there exists only one dungeon of this type, the Malevolent Reverie, exists. Sanctum Dungeons Sanctum dungeons are dungeons in which custom special rules apply to change the way you play the dungeon. It is very advised to talk to the information NPC located in the dungeon lobby, as those special rules can drastically change the way to play. Currently, there exists only one sanctum dungeon, the Forsworn Sanctum. List of Wool Dungeons Region 1 (King's Valley) *Halls Of Wind And Blood (White) *Fallen Menagerie (Orange) *Plagueroot Temple (Magenta) *Arcane Rivalry (Light Blue) *Vernal Nightmare (Yellow) Region 2 (Celsian Isles) * Salazar's Folly (Lime) * Harmonic Arboretum (Pink) * Valley of Forgotten Pharaohs (Gray) * Palace Of Mirrors (Light Gray) * The Scourge of Lunacy (Cyan) * TBA (Purple) * TBA (Blue?) List of Other Dungeons Region 1 (King's Valley) * The Old Labs (Labs) * The Black Willows (Bonus/Willows) *Ephemeral Corridors (Roguelike) *Malevolent Reverie (Nightmare/Reverie) *Forsworn Sanctum (Sanctum) Region 2 (Celsian Isles) * City Of Shifting Waters (?)